La tombe des aventuriers
by LumiNuitey
Summary: A la suite d'une catastrophe pas si naturelle que ça, Harry et Draco se retrouvent enterrés vivants. Ne tient pas compte du tome 7.


**Rating :** K+

**Disclamer :** L'univers et les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Cette situation est aussi très largement inspirée d'un roman de Mike Mc Quay, _10 sur l'échelle de Richter_.

**Genre :** Aventure / Romance / Humour (enfin, tout est relatif).

**Spoiler :** Aucun. Cet OS a été écrit avant la sortie des _Reliques de la Mort_ et ne tient donc pas compte du Tome 7.

**Détail qui va vous sembler ridicule :** Un poisson rouge a une mémoire de quelques secondes. Admettons qu'il fasse un petit tour de bocal, il ne s'en souviendra pas et recommencera. (Chabadabada...)

* * *

**La tombe des aventuriers**

* * *

**Martinique, avril 1998.**

C'aurait dû être un jour lumineux.

Il était un peu plus de 16 h 00 et les habitants du Prêcheur, petite ville côtière construite au pied de la montagne Pelée, aurait dû se trouver à flâner sur la place du marché, au milieu des derniers étalages de fruits de mer. C'était encore une journée normale ce matin-là. Le maire actuel du Prêcheur commençait une nouvelle campagne électorale, les pêcheurs étaient partis tôt au large pour profiter de la marée et un flot animé de touristes avait débarrassé des commerçants ravis des gadgets produits à leur intention.

A cette heure pourtant, le ciel n'était plus que cendre, le jour était devenu nuit. Des animaux émergeaient des flancs broussailleux de la montagne, affolés par les vibrations que l'on ressentait déjà dans toute l'île. Loin de les imiter, les habitants contemplaient avec circonspection la lueur rougeoyante émise par les flots de lave qui s'écoulaient sur le versant Sud de la montagne. Ils étaient hébétés.

Rien, pas une secousse avant-coureuse, pas la plus petite ligne irrégulière d'un sismographe, n'aurait pu laisser présager que le volcan inactif depuis 1932 entrerait en éruption aujourd'hui. Les habitants du Prêcheur ignoraient que les volcanologues du coin étaient tout aussi incrédules qu'eux. Aussi, personne n'eut l'idée de fuir avant que les sirènes d'alarmes ne retentissent.

Ce fut alors la cohue. D'un coup déniaisée, la foule contemplatrice s'agita en un brusque courant, renversant les étalages, émergeant des voitures et des maisons en vagues furieuses. Rugissante et terrifiée, une marée humaine se rua avec force vers les embarcations amarrées le long de la côte. Dans ce subit élan de panique, personne ne remarqua les deux jeunes hommes étrangement vêtus qui dévalaient à toutes jambes le flanc Est de la montagne.

Soudain, des claquements puissants comme des coups de canon retentirent. Des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel, coincés entre le sommet du volcan et les nuages qui s'amoncelaient au-dessus, puis fusèrent brusquement de toutes parts. A cet instant, seulement trois embarcations avaient pris le large. La foule se massait sur les quais, horde compact et hurlante.

Dans l'agitation, quatre hommes et six femmes furent piétinés par la foule tandis qu'un enfant s'assomma en tombant contre un parapet et glissa dans l'eau sans que quiconque n'y prêta attention. Un grondement sourd montait de la terre, on eut dit que la montagne prenait conscience que ses proies cherchaient à lui échapper.

Les cris redoublèrent lorsqu'une épaisse pluie de cendre s'abattit sur les fuyards. En quelques secondes, la ville fut recouverte d'une lourde poussière grise. Ce fut dans l'indifférence générale que les deux sorciers déboulèrent au centre de la place, noyée sous des trombes de cendre voltigeante.

Quelques habitants étaient restés sur les lieux, malgré les tremblements du sol, si puissants qu'il était impossible de tenir debout sans tanguer, malgré les maisons qui s'effondraient les unes sur les autres en un domino de toits colorés. Ils espéraient trouver refuge entre quatre murs, et avisant le chaos qui régnaient sur les docks, les deux jeunes hommes se résolurent à en faire autant.

Une averse de pierre s'abattait maintenant sur l'île dans un fracas assourdissant. Les deux sorciers coururent à l'aveuglette, les mains levées pour se protéger le visage des projections et de la cendre tiède. Dans le vacarme de la terre agitée et des tuiles pulvérisées par les impacts, ils enfoncèrent au hasard l'entrée d'une maison déjà à moitié écroulée.

Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux avec civilité, contemplèrent un instant le séjour dévasté, puis se regardèrent avec effarement, comme sujets à une terrible panne d'inspiration. Un cri retentit brusquement derrière eux, les faisant sursauter. Une fillette d'une dizaine d'année était bloquée jusqu'à mi-corps sous les décombres d'un escalier.

Si le blond ne fit d'abord aucun geste, le brun en revanche, se précipita vers l'enfant et se mit aussitôt en devoir de la dégager.

- Potter, vociféra son compaire, exaspéré.

- Ta gueule, hahanna le jeune homme d'un air qu'il voulait féroce. Viens m'aider.

Non sans l'insulter copieusement, Draco Malfoy consentit à lui prêter main forte.

Il leur fallut une sacrée dose de patience pour sortir la gosse de sa prison. La baguette de Malfoy s'était brisée là-haut et celle de Harry avait été perdue lorsque dans leur fuite ils avaient manqués d'être emportés par un glissement de terrain. Sans magie, il leur était difficile de soulever la lourde poutre qui pesait sur les jambes de la gamine. Malfoy parvint cependant à improviser un système de levier qui leur facilita la tâche.

- _C'est un cauchemar n'est-ce pas_ ? leur demanda l'enfant en français lorsque Harry la chargea enfin sur son épaule.

Ils ne firent pas attention à sa remarque. Une explosion venait de retentir, l'onde de choc manquant de les renverser.

Par l'un des pans de murs écroulé du salon, ils virent tout trois une large auréole de lumière se détacher lentement du pic. Une avalanche de roches et de débris rougeoyants déferla le long du volcan dans des gerbes d'étincelles. La vitesse du phénomène était ahurissante. En quelques secondes à peine, l'avalanche dévala la montagne, les roches devenues masse en fusion léchant la pente telle une langue de feu graveleuse. Par chance, l'éboulement passa à côté de la ville.

A ce stade, nos trois rescapés pouvaient se permettre un soupir soulagé, lorsqu'un gigantesque nuage vint remplacer l'auréole au-dessus du cratère. Tel un énorme champignon, il enfla, se déforma, avalant le sol sous lui. L'air était saturé par une abominable odeur de souffre, presque irrespirable. Hypnotisés, ils contemplèrent un long moment la monstrueuse enflure qui grossissaient sous leurs yeux.

La pluie de pierre s'intensifia, les projectiles avaient à présent la taille de balles de tennis. Malfoy, tétanisé, sentit que Harry le tirait par le bras au travers les décombres du salon. Machinalement, ses jambes suivirent le mouvement mais ses yeux restèrent fixés sur le nuage en expansion.

Une poutre grinça dangereusement au-dessus de leurs têtes. Elle craqua et céda dans un fracas préventif. Harry, la fillette toujours calé sur l'épaule, eut le temps de s'écarter mais Malfoy, toujours obnubilé par le spectacle extérieur, n'eut aucune réaction à la pression que le brun exerça sur son coude. La poutre le heurta à la tempe. Il s'effondra en grimaçant de douleur et commença à suffoquer.

Fébrile, Harry posa la fillette au sol pour mieux aider Malfoy à se remettre debout. D'une voix forte, il invectivait la gosse à lui indiquer la salle de bain. Hébété, le blond songea que c'était là une idée bien saugrenue. Au bout d'un moment, l'enfant sembla interpréter les baragouinements franglais du brun et leur indiqua la seule porte de la maison encore debout.

Malfoy titubait contre Harry en murmurant confusément, à peine capable de poser un pied devant l'autre. Ses yeux se révulsaient légèrement tandis que sa tête roulait sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Respirer semblait de plus en plus difficile. Dans la salle de bain, seul un mur était effondré. La pièce n'était du reste pas trop endommagée. Une lourde baignoire en fonte occupait tout le centre.

Harry tira Malfoy à l'intérieur, vacillant légèrement car il était obligé de le porter à moitié. Du sang coulait dans le cou du blond, engluantissant au passage une partie de sa chevelure. Le brun allongea Malfoy près de la baignoire et ressortit aussitôt récupérer la gamine dont les jambes abîmées refusaient de supporter le poids. Il la traina dans la salle de bain, l'étendit vivement à côté de Malfoy et se coucha également avant de renverser la baignoire sur eux telle une carapace de tortue.

La montagne poussa un rugissement monstrueux. Malfoy avait perdu connaissance.

* * *

Il y eut ce moment d'horreur pure.

Dans les ténèbres, sous la baignoire, tout vibrait. Harry étouffa, comme jamais il n'avait étouffé de sa vie. Il avait la douloureuse impression de rôtir et toutes les sécrétions naturelles émise par son corps avaient séché d'un coup sur sa peau. Il ferma les yeux, priant pour que la baignoire résiste, pour que les débris ou une coulée de boue les ensevelissent loin des deux milles degrés centigrade qui étaient en train de sucer l'air hors de leur poumons.

La fillette gémissait bruyamment, ses yeux secs incapables de pleurer. Harry voulu lui dire quelque chose mais ses lèvres étaient comme du vieux parchemin craquelé. Il se rendit compte qu'il caressait les cheveux de Malfoy. Lorsqu'enfin un courant d'air s'infiltra sous la baignoire, il trouva cet appel d'oxygène si délectable qu'il manqua de s'évanouir à la seconde inspiration.

* * *

**Quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, Londres**

Au même instant, Alastor Maugrey rugissait des ordres, exhortant les volontaires à se préparer à partir dans l'heure, dès que le climat en Martinique le permettrait.

Hermione Granger, l'air bouleversé, lui mit dans la main une pierre parfaitement ronde d'un noir lisse et profond.

- Harry avait pris soin d'emporter une balise pour qu'on puisse le localiser n'importe où. Cette pierre réagira à mesure que vous vous rapprocherez de lui.

* * *

Harry Potter était assis à côté du corps inerte de Draco Malfoy. La baignoire qui leur avait sauvé la vie gisait non loin, singulièrement amochée par les impacts. La gamine se tapissait près d'eux, silencieuse et frissonnante, baragouinant en français des mots rendus rauques par l'angoisse. Harry avait bien essayé de lui adresser quelques paroles réconfortantes mais curieusement, ses « c'est _okay_, tout est _okay _» n'avaient pas eu le pouvoir apaisant qu'il escomptait. A l'évidence, sa maîtrise de la langue de Molière était insuffisante pour réconforter un être en état de choc.

Il faisait une obscurité abominable, une de celle où la pupille a beau se dilater au maximum, tout ce que Bibi perçoit c'est un noir de néant, des ténèbres où même un chat n'y verrait rien. Harry n'avait pas vraiment peur du noir mais dans ces circonstances, c'était une angoisse supplémentaire.

Dans toute cette aventure, il était conscient d'avoir bénéficié d'une chance insolente. La maison s'était écroulée en V autour de la salle de bain et une coulée de boue en avait couvert les restes, préservant leurs vies tout en les piégeant. Elle formait au-dessus d'eux comme une cloche à fromage, une chape où une réserve d'oxygène avait été faite prisonnière avec eux. Mais ils étaient trois et l'air se souillait rapidement...

Harry ne cessait de se demander si tout cela avait été bien utile. Des mois de recherche, une excursion sur le fil du rasoir, une éruption volcanique, une île ravagée et très certainement des centaines de victimes... La coupe d'Helga Pouffsouffle, soigneusement rangée dans sa cape, méritait-elle vraiment tant d'honneur ? Fut-elle le refuge d'un septième de l'âme de Lord Voldemort, il lui sembla que c'était tout de même un bien lourd tribu à payer...

Harry respira profondément, essayant sans succès de réfréner la vague de froid qui venait de l'envahir à l'intérieur. Il faudrait pulvériser cette coupe sans rayer un pays de la carte, entamer d'autres recherches, poursuivre des théories plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres, trouver la plus conne et s'y agripper, la poursuivre, la traquer, prier pour ne pas courir après un mirage, excursion renversante (au pôle Nord cette fois, ce serait le pied), pulvérisation et rebelotte.

_Non, je ne chialerais pas, Monsieur ! J'ai juste provoqué un cataclysme meurtrier en voulant choper cette putain de coupe, j'en ai juste encore la blinde des bombes de ce genre à ramasser, je suis juste enterré vivant avec un Malfoy dans les vapes et une gamine éplorée, à part ça, c'est juste crevant, désespérant, excitant, j'ai juste très soif, j'ai juste envie que les gus restés à la supervisation ne traînent pas trop à sortir les pelles et les pioches, j'ai juste un peu les boules d'avoir paumé ma baguette, je suis juste..._

Envie de dormir. Faire la loque. Économiser l'oxygène. Manger un hamburger. Voilà des projets intéressants. En cherchant bien, on devait pouvoir trouver pire situation que de mourir asphyxié dans un tombeau de boue en compagnie de son rival de toujours, ruminant à quel point on se sent con et dépassé. Ça _devait _exister.

Harry sentit l'odeur de plus en plus âcre de l'air qu'il respirait.

* * *

**De retour à Londres**

Narcissa Malfoy se tordait les mains, pâle comme un cadavre.

- Mais enfin ! s'écriait-elle d'une voix qui frôlait l'hystérie. Cette île est-elle si grande que cela ? Vous êtes des _Au__rors_ ! Ce devrait être un jeu d'enfant pour vous ! Êtes-vous sûr de vous donner à fond pour retrouver mon fils ?

- Coupez-moi la liaison, grogna Maugrey au type qui s'occupait du contact avec le QG.

Sur l'écran magique qui reliait l'Ordre au spectacle d'une île ravagée, le visage de l'Auror disparu et Narcissa poussa un glapissement de chèvre furieuse.

* * *

Malfoy poussa un gémissement et remua. Harry ne fit pas un geste ; ce n'était jamais que la dixième fois.

Le coup qu'il avait reçu à la tête avait plongé l'héritier Malfoy dans un état semi-comateux et il passait sans arrêt de l'inconscience à la lucidité. Harry avait stoppé l'hémorragie avec un peu de boue et improvisé un bandage dont il n'était pas peu fier. Cependant, - et le brun le savait - Malfoy aurait bientôt besoin de véritables soins.

- Pourquoi fait-il si noir ?

Sa voix était incertaine. Depuis qu'ils étaient là, c'était la première parole intelligible qu'il prononçait.

- Reste tranquille. Tu as reçu un coup à la tête.

- Potter ?

- Mmh.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- A la Martinique, ensevelis sous les décombres d'une maison. Les secours ne devraient plus tarder.

- Tu te fous de moi ? A la Martinique ? Et ma mère, elle va bien ?

- Elle est en sureté en Angleterre.

- Que m'est-il arrivé ?

- Une poutre t'a heurté à la tempe.

- Vraiment ? Et ma mère ?

- Elle va bien, elle n'est pas ici.

- Oh...

Considérant le ton perplexe du Serpentard, Harry jugea judicieux de préciser à nouveau :

- Nous sommes à la Martinique.

- Connerie.

- Pardon ?

- Ça doit juste être cette fichue poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée.

Malfoy semblait irrité et Harry le sentit agiter fébrilement la main autour de son visage comme s'il tentait de dissiper quelque chose.

- Non, Malfoy, on est enterré vivants.

- C'est idiot, personne n'aurait l'idée de mettre nos tombes côte à côte.

- Des moments, je me demande vraiment ce que tu as dans la tête.

- Comment va ma mère ?

- Au poil. Elle est resté en Angleterre, sous la protection de l'Ordre.

- Et nous sommes enterrés vivants, c'est ça ?

- Tout juste.

- ...

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi je me retrouve enterré avec toi ?

- Tu m'as accompagné ici pour m'aider à dérober un Hoxcruxe.

- Ridicule.

- Répète ça.

- Facile, Potter. Moi ? Hoxcruxe ? T'aider ? Réunissons ces trois compléments et on obtient une phrase agrammaticale les enfants.

- On avait examiné le terrain avant d'y aller. Seul une personne portant la Marque des Ténèbres pouvait ouvrir certain passage.

- Ah. Tu avais donc besoin d'un multi-pass.

- Draco Malfoy, le multi-pass. Ça te va comme un gant.

Malfoy eut un sifflement exaspéré.

- On l'a eu, alors ?

- Affirmatif.

- Alors pourquoi sommes-nous enterrés ?

- On a mal fait quelque chose... On a réveillé le volcan de l'île.

- Oh.

- Ouais, oh.

- Autant dire qu'on a merdé.

- Charmant euphémisme.

- Où est ma mère ?

- Ah, mais c'est qu'il l'aime, sa maman.

- Ai-je déjà posé cette question ?

- Maintes fois, cher.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- C'est que tu as développé un intéressant phénomène. J'appellerais ça, « Malfoy ou la mémoire du poisson rouge ».

- Poisson rouge...

- On te dit un truc et tu l'oublies un instant plus tard.

- Je ne vois pas du tout le rapport avec un poisson rouge.

- Quoi, tu ne connais pas la blague ?

Harry était effaré. Quoiqu'il imaginait mal un groupe de Serpentards entre deux cours, se payer une tranche autour de la blague du poisson rouge.

- Ça ne fait pas vraiment parti de ma culture générale, non.

Le ton était glacial et Harry se sentit très con.

- Et laisse tomber Potter, je m'en carre.

- Même à moitié lobotomisé, le Draconus Malfoyus ne perd rien de son caractère agréable, déclara Harry comme s'il présentait un documentaire animalier.

- Je t'emmerde.

- C'est dit avec tellement de hauteur... Chose plutôt cocasse étant donné que Monseigneur a de la glaise plein la trombine.

- Sommes dans le noir de toute façon, il pourrait m'avoir poussé une tentacule que ce serait un argument moyen.

Harry soupira bruyamment, subitement fatigué de cet échange houleux.

- Je n'en reviens pas d'être là... A me chamailler avec toi comme un collégien.

Malfoy ricana.

- Allons Potter, pas de faux semblants. Tu adores ça autant que moi.

Harry était sincèrement surpris.

- Tu te fiches de moi, hein ?

- _Ding ding !_ Message arrivé à l'encéphale potterien. Alors, qu'est-ce qui est si étonnant ? Que je prenne follement mon pied à chacune de nos joutes orales ? Ne me dis pas que c'est nouveau pour toi ! Allez, lance-moi une vanne que je jouisse.

- Navré de te dérober à tes fantasmes, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te faire jouir.

- Oh, Potty, tu m'arrââches le cœur.

Le ton était méprisant au possible.

Silence.

- Potter ?

Grognement.

- Je t'ai vexé ?

- Ta gueule.

- Je t'ai vexé.

Bon.

Re-silence.

- Hey, ce ne doit être que la millième fois que je suis acerbe avec toi. Ne me dis pas que depuis le temps tu n'es pas blindé ?

Harry explosa.

- Je suis suffisamment à cran, je n'ai pas besoin qu'un petit con dans ton genre vienne me fouler alors que je suis déjà à terre ! Tu es une sacrée pourriture, Malfoy. Cette excursion a été chaotique de bout en bout et ce n'était que la première. J'espère que je n'aurais pas besoin de ta putain de marque multi-pass à chaque fois où c'est certain, au prochain horcruxe, je t'étouffe avec de la cendre !

Malfoy reprit d'une voix effarée :

- Je ne comprend rien de ce que tu dis. Quelle excursion ? Où sommes-nous au juste ?

* * *

- Potter ?

- Quoi !

- Ma mère va bien ?

Soupir.

- Comme un charme. A l'heure qu'il est, elle tricote un chandail au coin du feu en sifflotant des airs de Noël.

Malfoy sembla incapable de déceler l'ironie dans sa voix.

- Comment... Nous sommes déjà en décembre ?

- C'est ça... en décembre.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- A la Martinique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fout à la Martinique ?

Dans le noir, Harry eut un sourire narquois.

- Voyage de noce, mon chou.

Malfoy sembla réfléchir.

- Ah bon.

* * *

- Où somme-n... ?

- Poudlard. Chambre des secrets. On fait des trucs cochons.

Au final, c'était diablement divertissant, cette mémoire poisson-rouge.

- Mais tu n'es pas avec la fille Weasley ?

Harry prit un ton langoureux et effleura un instant le torse du blond comme pour appuyer ses propos.

- Ah, s'il te plaît, ne parlons pas de mon ex dans un moment aussi divin...

* * *

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls ?

Malfoy venait de percevoir les sanglots étouffés de la fillette.

- Non.

Harry avait presque oublié son existence.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Une petite fille.

- La notre ?

- Quelle idée !

- Je me sens un peu perdu...

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Tu as dit qu'on vivait au Manoir.

- Non, j'ai dit qu'on était dans le noir.

- Merlin, l'air est suffoquant...

Il se tut.

- Malfoy ?

- J'ai vraiment très mal à la tête.

Maintenant que le blond délirait pour de bon, Harry ne trouvait plus cela aussi drôle.

- Je suis claustrophobe, annonça brusquement Malfoy quelques instants plus tard.

- Ah.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Parce que je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, ce placard.

Harry réfléchit. Non, il n'avait jamais prétendu qu'ils étaient dans un placard. Le blond semblait ne plus savoir ce qu'il disait.

- Nous ne sommes pas dans un placard, Malfoy.

- Non ?

- Certainement pas.

* * *

Malfoy divaguait sérieusement à présent.

- Ç'a été le plus grand choc de toute ma vie, racontait-il d'une voix pâteuse, la tête posée sur les genoux de Harry. On ne devrait jamais emmener un gosse dans une ménagerie magique au printemps. Tout ces animaux de toutes les couleurs qui baisent en couinant...

- Mais oui, soupira Harry.

Il s'était remis à caresser machinalement les cheveux de Malfoy, espérant que cette envie que le blond avait soudain de lui raconter son enfance passerait très vite.

- C'est étrange, remarqua soudain Malfoy quelques instants plus tard, d'habitude tu as les mains gelées Pansy.

- Je ne suis _pas_ Pansy.

- Potter ? Pourquoi tu me tripotes ?

- Je ne te _tripotes_ pas, je... je refais ton bandage.

- A d'autres.

Ricanement Malfoyen. Harry sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Extra forte de Dijon.

- Quand ton immonde petit crâne aura cicatrisé je te foutrais mon poing dans la gueule, annonça-t-il.

- Oh. J'ai heurté ton égo ?

- Laisse tomber mon égo, Malfoy. Reprends donc, tu en étais au souvenir ô combien traumatisant de cette soirée mondaine où tu as failli t'étouffer avec une cacahuète.

Un ange passa.

- Pourquoi as-tu arrêté de me papouiller les cheveux ? croassa le blond.

- Tu ne mérites pas que je te papouille les cheveux, répliqua Harry d'un ton dédaigneux.

- J'ai envie que tu me papouilles les cheveux.

- Non.

- Allez.

- Non.

- Va te faire foutre.

- La grossièreté ne te va pas, répliqua Harry.

- C'est ce qui arrive quand on me contrarie... Mon cerveau émet des pensées qui sont loin d'être vertueuses.

- Tu voudrais bien préciser ?

- Non, j'use justement de la périphrase pour éviter de heurter la sensibilité des jeunes oreilles.

- Euh...

- Périphrase. Du mot _périphérie_. Comprend cela par... tourner autour du pot sans rentrer dedans.

- Moi j'appelle ça des préliminaires.

- Potter, toujours aussi fin.

- Oh ! T'es gonflé !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui voit des sous-entendus vaseux là où il n'y en a pas.

- Quel hypocrite ! C'est pas moi qui supplie pour qu'on me frotte la crinière !

Malfoy éclata de rire, comme si Harry venait de dire le plus tordant qu'il ait jamais entendu.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'exclama Harry, abasourdi.

- Ce qui me prend ? C'est _toi_, Potter. C'est fascinant. Je suis le seul à pouvoir te mettre les nerfs en pelote comme je le fais, je suis ton chieur attitré, ta raclure personnelle...

- Qu'est-ce que tu...

- Que serais ta pâle existence sans mon ombre peroxydée dans ton dos ? Que serait Môssieur Harry Potter sans ce connard de fils de Mangemort, l'espion demi-teinte à la langue acérée ?

- Je trouve déjà ma vie bien remplie en ce moment, sûr que je m'en passerais de ta langue, _blondinet_ !

Le rire de Malfoy redoubla d'intensité.

- Que voilà la hargne d'un être traumatisé ! C'est vrai, je te maltraite beaucoup, hein, Harry Potter ? Je suis tellement... _vilain_, avec toi.

Harry préféra s'abstenir de répondre.

Malfoy continua, son ton se chargeant de mélodramatisme et d'ironie.

- Mais sous ma carapace de cynisme, je reste une âme pure assombrie en surface par une mauvaise éducation et le vice de mes honneurs faciles. Aussi, un cœur corrompu aspire-t-il à la rédemption. Oui monsieur.

- Quoi, tu veux me faire des excuses ?

- Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que tu me fasses des papouilles, ricana Malfoy.

- Oh oh, et que dirais l'étique familiale de ce marché scandaleux ?

- Plait-il ?

- Vendre ton âme pour quelques caresses... Qu'est donc devenu ta fierté malfoyenne ?

- Un peu ratatinée depuis que je suis venu me ranger du côté de l'Ordre, la queue entre les jambes. Alors, tu me papouilles, oui ?

Songeur, Harry glissa lentement sa main dans les cheveux de Malfoy.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'excuser ?

- Avec ma langue acérée, pardi.

- Je retiens.

- Parfait.

- Alors ?

- Mmh ?

- J'attends que ta langue acérée se délie.

- Pas maintenant. Là, je me fais papouiller.

On aurait dit que Malfoy ronronnait. Harry eut un petit rire désabusé.

- Tu me fais marcher, je le sais.

- Non Potter, quand on sortira d'ici, je me laverais de tout mes sarcasmes.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

- Et nos jeunes oreilles innocentes ?

- Elle parle français, elle pigera que dalle.

- La langue du pardon est universelle. Je ne veux pas que cette morveuse soit témoin de mon repentir.

Quelques instants plus tard, Malfoy délirait à plein tube, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire : il se mit à fredonner l'air de « _Gimme Gimme Gimme »_ des ABBA pendant que Harry plongeait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, encore et encore.

* * *

**QG de l'Ordre, salle de réunion**

Le visage de Maugrey Fol-Oeil refit enfin son apparition sur l'écran magique.

- On les a localisé, annonça-t-il, laconique. Ce ne sera pas long pour les dégager.

Narcissa Malfoy pressa convulsivement ses mains fines sur ses lèvres. Tandis que les personnes réunis dans l'attente autour d'elle éclataient en un joyeux tohu-bohu, elle resta immobile, à contempler l'écran avec émotion. Des hommes s'affairaient en arrière plan et elle sembla subjuguée par le spectacle des masses de boue soulevées magiquement. Maugrey laissa la communication établie.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, deux sorciers extirpèrent une fillette de l'ouverture qu'ils avaient pratiqué. Elle tremblait très fort et l'un des médicomages l'enveloppa rapidement dans une couverture. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry Potter émergea avec précaution du tombeau de boue, l'air épuisé. Narcissa demanda aussitôt à lui parler.

- Mrs Malfoy, dit-il étonné lorsqu'il reconnut son visage derrière l'écran.

- Comment va mon fils ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec raideur.

Elle semblait lui en vouloir beaucoup.

- Il a reçu un rude coup sur le crâne mais il s'en tirera très bien...

Il ajouta avec un sourire un peu crispé :

- Il a demandé de vos nouvelles, vous savez ?

Derrière lui, trois sorciers s'occupaient de dégager Malfoy avec précaution. Quand le Serpentard émergea du tombeau à son tour, ses cheveux étaient poissés de sang séché et son visage si maculé de boue qu'il faisait penser à une statue de glaise.

Ses sauveteurs l'installèrent sur un brancard et se préparèrent à l'emmener. Le blond sembla soudain se souvenir d'une chose importante et adressa quelques mots à l'un des brancardiers. Ce dernier fit signe à Harry. Perplexe, le Survivant les rejoignit et se pencha sur le jeune homme, la mine soucieuse.

A la lumière extérieure, il était sacrément amoché...

Malfoy battit des paupières, ébloui, posa son regard sur Harry et annonça d'un ton flegmatique :

- 'Ai oublié de te dire quelque chose...

Harry se pencha davantage pour recueillir sa confidence.

Malfoy glissa sa main sur la nuque du Gryffondor et attira ses lèvres contre les siennes d'un geste magnifiquement nonchalant, fermement décidé à demander pardon.

Narcissa sembla n'avoir aucune réaction bien qu'il était difficile d'ignorer, pour elle comme pour toutes les personnes présentes, que son fils roulait à Potter ce qui devait être le patin du siècle.

**FIN.**

* * *

**NdA : **J'espère que vous avez aimez. Cet OS est un fond de tiroir, je ne l'ai pas fait relire et j'ignore complètement s'il vaut quelque chose. En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez point à me transmettre vos impressions, 'dames zé messieurs qui flânez par ici :)


End file.
